


Silent Operator

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Category: Marble Hornets, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Jay is only really mentioned, M/M, character death is heavily implied but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Silent Hill 2, with the cast of Marble Hornets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Tim wandered through the park, hoping for the impossible. He knew there was no way for the man he was searching for to be here, but…

_Life without you is hell. Worse than the hell in this town, and if… if you’re here… I’d do anything. Just to see you._

The park was empty, though. Not even any of the strange monsters, or that pyramid… thing. But he wasn’t done searching. He’d turn the entire town upside down, more if he had to, just for the chance to see him again. It didn’t matter that it was impossible. Just the chance–

–wait.

In the fog… was it…?

“Jay?”

The man turned around. His clothes were wrong, his stance was wrong, but his face…

He grinned up at Tim with a look of interest.

“Do I look like your boyfriend?”

He’s not. He can’t be.

“No, you’re… not.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a prompt fill, I decided to make it an extension of the previous chapter; takes place much later in the game.

He didn’t want to believe it was true. That Jay was really… and that he’d done it with his own hands. He was a murderer. **  
**

He was  _already_  a murderer. Twice now.

He hadn’t wanted to kill Alex, but the man was… insane. He didn’t like to throw the word around, having had it spat at him in the past, but there was no better way to describe him. The way he’d raved on, and waved his gun around…

_“Don’t you understand, Tim? This town feeds on us! Our past, our sins… if we’re gone, it all stops.”_

_“I’m not… I’m not like you. And Alex, you don’t, you don’t have to kill anyone–”  
_

_“Don’t try to lie to me. You wouldn’t be here if we weren’t the same.”_

So he killed him. He felt sick thinking about it, even though Alex would have murdered him if he hadn’t acted. But, with Jay…

Why had he done it? How could he have killed him?

Maybe he should have let Alex have his way.

When he walks out of the room, the hotel looks different. It was run down and… burnt looking. He can hear Jay’s voice from his radio, begging Tim to find him.

But what is there to find? He knew the truth now. Jay wasn’t here. He never had been.

He begins wandering the hotel, no destination in mind, not knowing if he even wanted to leave. Not knowing if there was a point to anything anymore. The monsters seem to have disappeared, and he doesn’t know if he’s glad for it or not.

He turns a corner to what he thinks is a staircase when he feels sweltering heat.

Jessica is going up the stairs, and there’s fire everywhere. The heat is overwhelming; how can she stand it?

“Jessica!”

She stops going up and turns to look at Tim. “What do you want?”

What does he want? He doesn’t even know anymore.

“…it’s hot as hell in here.”

“You can see it?” She looks towards the ceiling. “For me… it’s always like this.”

“Jessica…”

“Give me the knife back, Tim.”

“What? No. I won’t.”

“I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. This place… and you…! Why can’t you just let me be?!”

“Jessica.” Tim thinks. He can’t let her die. Not someone else. “Why are you even here? You’re not like Alex… or like me.”

“What does it matter?”

“You could leave here, live a normal life!”

“What? With you?”

“No, but… you could escape. It doesn’t have to be like this for you.”

She looks down, and her hand falters on the banister. “I don’t know anything else.”

“But you could.”

She takes a few steps down. The fire seems to dim.

“And what about you? What will you do?”

“…I’ll end this nightmare.”

“Tim.” She’s standing in front of him, and the fire has died out completely. “I don’t know what you did, but… you’re not a bad person.” And then before Tim can think of an answer, she’s gone. He hopes she survives.

Tim…

Tim knows what he has to do now.

He’ll find Jay, and end things for good.


End file.
